Just happens
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Don't know if this is the right place to put it but I love to put a good Mercutio and Tybalt story online so read! Warning M!


Mercutio and Tybalt behind the story of 'The Tradegy of Romeo and Juliet'

Rated M! Of M and T love!

It began one day when Mercutio, as careless as he's always been, was being the fool he was. He had amazing shining charisma of the sun at day and the northern star of the night never gone from its rightful place, and Mercutio was a bull that always attacked the 'red' or rather considered the, and I mean any, 'opponent'. Mercutio was also a clown, a joker, a spoiled brat by his blood kinship to the prince or anything you can call a ruthless man not knowing his boundaries. I prefer my more simpler term 'The trick' which happens and can't be stopped when played.

Now back to the good day, Mercutio was walking around the village with a temptive look in his eyes for any fun he could play. He spots a man with a basket of apples and capulets walking from abroad. Mercutio's lips swirled into a cheshire's grin and took position into an alley of the side the apple man was walking and with his heart beating the seconds like a bomb to take action. Mercutio waited until the apple man walked down the slight slanted path down near the alley. With a pop of a blind side leg, the apple man trip and the apples fell down the slanted path to have the walking capulets not noticing the apples step and fall to their faces.

Mercutio snickered at the pathetic Capulets falling and by his unresisting urge of revealing that he was the mastermind, came out of the shadows and jumped mightily in front of the Capulets who some could barely get on their feet without slipping.

"Hahahaha! Good day! Good day to you poor Capulets! Has the apples gave you the slip? Oh poor you!" Mercutio mocked them with a deep victorious laugh having his head held high and fists on the lips for the dramatic show.

"Mercutio!" One of the Capulets shouted in anger still trying to get up. "You will pay for this!"

"Pay? Does thou need loot to get out these apples or patch themselves to health? If it were me with your face, I would use thy loot to get a new one such as mine! Wouldn't you think the same?" Mercutio by the last statment pinched the said person's cheek. The person slapped Mercutio hands away and Mercutio, always playing a mocking act, backed away as if he was stung. "Such a dirty hand from a dirty man infested in unworthy blood should never touch a man as I Mercutio!" Mercutio draws his sword and points the tip at the said person. "Draw your sword bloody Capulet! Let us draw if I anger thee!"

"I would like to be the one but I did not bring my sword but..." The Capulet looked behind Mercutio and Mercutio looked back to see Capulets with swords in hand running towards him. "...They do." The Capulet finished with a grin. Mercutio didn't like that grin that should be deserved to a loser. A loser he was not! Never shall he be called or remained thought of!

"I am a man born by royalty but is not ruled by the book like my cousin! Good day sirs and if they catch up to me, make sure plenty of funerals are prepared!" Mercutio leaped over the wall to the road next to the steep one to run. Some of the Capulets who was near turned but was slipping in apples they forgotten. The others with sense jump over the wall and chased Mercutio.

Damn Mercutio was always in this mess but he was sharp about the ways and arounds of the village and those many messy times made him faster and confident. He ran into a crowd. Woman were screaming and men were shouting but Mercutio was focused on escaping. He spotted a long curtain hang down with the insignia of Verona at the end of the crowd. Mercutio hid behind it.

The Capulets stopped when they got out of the crowd and looked around to see no Mercutio but Mercutio's shoes visibly out of the curtain. The Capulets grinned at one another trying not to laugh to let their prey know they're coming. They took silent steps and then one of them moved the curtain aside briskly to find only his shoes. Mercutio jumped from the sky and a swift slice of his sword had the Capulets' pants drop exposing a show. The crowd close by had screams, laughter and hoots having the boys scrambling off. Mercutio laughed mightily with his mighty pose.

"Begone you lousy Capulets! This is nothing to the shame your name bestows upon you!" Mercutio announced with a hearty laugh before turning around to have a glint of steel blind an eye. Mercutio blocked the light with his hand and saw the man to be Tybalt.

"Looks like I got a rat." Tybalt chuckled and Mercutio couldn't help a smile. Mercutio had seen Tybalt time and again enter the palace with his parents since he was a child as Mercutio was a teenager himself but now an adult only in his twenties.

"If it isn't the King of Cats. What brings the ratcatcher to me?" Mercutio was already in a pose with his sword for battle and Tybalt was the same.

"Only to smite you for your tricks. Unguard!" Tybalt connected his sword with Mercutio and a fight was in pursue. But it wasn't bloody or full of hatred as anyone thought it would be since Mercutio was friends with the Montagues and Tybalt despise them and anyone by their side. It was more playful as if it was between two little boys with wooden swords being in a makeshift play. But they were cunning, fast, flexible and damn handsome.

Tybalt with his short black dark black locks drapped on his forehead by the sweat, green piercing eyes of a cat shifting to one look to the other, and the lips that caught Mercutio's eyes was grinning like a cheshire waiting to be pet. Mercutio was also fair by his own long golden brown hair down to his shoulder blades, purple eyes dancing like embers, and, to Tybalt, had a nice fit into the tights of his hips down.

Just then the witty Tybalt looped their swords into a swing having Mercutio's sword fly out into a garden. Mercutio watched it fly like his money was thrown away. He looked back at Tybalt waiting for the next act. Mercutio looked back and then forth again to have his feet choose to run towards the garden jumping over the wooden gate. Tybalt followed suit in thirst of blood or possibilities.

The garden was a maze of tomatoes. Mercutio was scrambling through the garden running random rows of the game. The cat wasn't far. He was near. Mercutio could hear him gasping for air and the sound of laughter. A playful non-gruesome laughter. It had Mercutio sicken to the laughter to laugh as well revealing where he was. Mercutio spotted his sword abroad of other rows but he was caught. The cat had caught the prey though the prey was usually in fear but this prey was begging for it to be caught.

Tybalt looked at his prey that he had pinned to the wooden gate by his sword to its back. Mercutio was set as a delicious prey. Tybalt resisted licking his lips biting on his bottom lip. "It looks like I caught the rat. Tell me rat, do you want to be caught?..." Tybalt lowered his sword and had his free hand squeeze the buns having an appreciated squeak. "To be served into a divine desert because I just had lunch."

Mercutio chuckled pushing himself out against Tybalt's crotch getting a purring. "Did that answer your question or does the cat have lots its wits?" Mercutio chuckled as he looked over his shoulder to see a smirk on those cheshire lips.

"Exposing those men in the open was a welcoming wasn't it?" Tybalt grabbed a hold of Mercutio's hips and yanked his pants down exposing an eager crotch. "Mmm~" Tybalt licked his lips at the feast. His crotch begging to be fed. "Tell me Lord Mercutio..." Tybalt spreaded Mercutio's cheeks having his clothed erection rub against it. "...Is the mouse ready to give?"

Mercutio groaned by the subtle action on his backside. "Unless the Cat is ready to take." Mercutio never gave. Or was never willing to admit it. Tybalt knew this well. He yanked his pants down enough to let out his erection. He grabbed ahold of Mercutio's hips and snapped in feeling the embracing heat hug him painfully in pleasure. Mercutio gasped and squirmed by the sudden impact. Tybalt didn't stop and moved uncontrollably in and out of Mercutio. They didn't hide their moans and gasps. They let the world know not caring who saw them because they didn't understand the balistic heat fuming inside them.

In short, Tybalt came deep within Mercutio having the rat come by the forbidden feeling. Tybalt slid out and pulled up his pants. He took out a hankerchief from inside his shirt to wipe Mercutio of the evidence and then lazily discarding it into the bushes. Mercutio grabbed his pants up and looked back to see a silly grin on the chesire's mouth. "Go out to the public and they'll think you are insane." Mercutio laughed when Tybalt's grin turned into a glare-pout.

Mercutio pulled Tybalt close and ever so clear whispered, "I'll be in your chambers." Mercutio pushed Tybalt away and ran for his sword to be sheathe. "Till then Tybalt Capulet!" Mercutio gave a theatrical bow running afterwards out of the garden. Tybalt laughed shaking his head. Endless bounty to be scooped in their life time.

Tybalt lasted through the dreadful noon with his parents and relatives. Tybalt was bored to near death only being amused by how Mercutio will welcome him. Noon had passed and the evening had settled. Tybalt was finally given the chance to walk to his chambers but lady luck was a bitch since he was right next to his door.

"Tybalt!" Speaking of a bitch. Juliet ran towards him.

"What do you want?" Tybalt asked rudely. He wanted to get in his room and he wanted to get in it now!

"I am just wondering who was the man you chased earlier." Juliet responded kindly.

Tybalt sighed. "His names is Lord Mercutio. He is a cousin of the prince but also a comrade of the Montagues. I want you to go nowhere near him. Now I need my rest." Tybalt walked to his room and closed the door behind him to be greeted by a relaxed naked for all its glory rat on his bed.

"Eager aren't you? You're cousin is so cute." Mercutio grinned like he knew something worth telling.

Tybalt snorted and disrobed. "She's dim witted. She'll bore you in a day."

"I'm sure I can get her in bed in a day." Mercutio countered as he got on his fours on the bed leaning forward like a pet ready to pounce.

Tybalt chuckled and got on the bed staring at his purple-eyed lover. "She's a virgin and I doubt she can satisfy you here." Tybalt inserted a finger into the pet having him gasp. Mercutio looked to his right to see an awaited cock.

"Let's play a game called 69." Mercutio suggested devilishly as he got up and pushed Tybalt down on the bed switching their positions to have each others cocks in front of them. Mercutio flipped them over so Tybalt was on top. "The first one to cum will bottom."

"I accept." Tybalt announced as he grabbed Mercutio's length to devour for the win.

Mercutio swallowed Tybalt's cock sucking hard. Mercutio was always sneaky. That what made him Tybalt's rat. Mercutio's hands carressed Tybalts mounds of soft flesh to have them spread and let a finger in. Tybalt's eyes widen and he pulled away from Mercutio's cock. "Hey! That's cheating!" Tybalt complained and tried to raised his hips up but Mercutio's strong arms kept him down. Mercutio pushed Tybalt's length down his throat as he finger fucked him constantly jabbing at his prostate. "Hey! Ah! ah! Hah! Ah! Nng! This...isn't...fair!" Tybalt tried to raise his hips and Mercutio let him slightly only to pull him down again. "If that's how you want it than fine!" Tybalt didn't care. He began thrusting into Mercutio's mouth making it uncomfortable for Mercutio a bit but he enjoyed hearing the high pitched moans and gasps from his lover.

Tybalt came and Mercutio swallowed his prize. Tybalt was tired and breathless that he sunk down on the bed on top of Mercutio. "Nah~ah~ah~ You lost and I'm still hard." Mercutio turned Tybalt over and quickly positioned himself between his legs. Just like in the garden, Mercutio just snapped his hips forward like Tybalt. Despite the pain, they knew to just get it over to the pleasure. Mercutio thrusted into Tybalt quick and hard just like how Tybalt liked it. Mercutio thrusted into the bundle of nerves he remembered through memory. Mercutio could see another rock hard erection happen. He took it and stroked it in rythym of his thrusts. It was long till Mercutio to come. Tybalt followed suit but Mercutio squeezed his cock painfully to stop him.

"Wh-why did you do that for?" Tybalt asked breathlessly.

"I want you to fill me up for being such a good boy." Mercutio teased and then Mercutio positioned himself on top of Tybalt smirking down at him before he snapped his head back dropping himself down. Mercutio rode Tybalt and Tybalt pushed his hips up in a wonderful rythym. Mercutio felt Tybalt harden and grow within him making him all the much hotter. Again, they came. Mercutio fell over to Tybalt's side on the bed. Both were exhausted.

"That was amazing." Tybalt complemented.

Mercutio chuckled and then kissed Tybalt. Tybalt kissed back sweetly and then domination. Mercutio pulled back and grinned at his predator. "I love being a secret. I don't understand why other lovers can't handle it."

Tybalt chuckled. "That's because they're not as witty as us."

"So true. So true." Mercutio agreed and then soon both slept.

A/N: Urge!


End file.
